poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrien's bodyguard
Adrien's bodyguard, nicknamed The Gorilla, is Adrien Agreste's bodyguard and car chauffeur. In "Gorizilla", after he fails to get Adrien back and gets harshly insulted by Gabriel Agreste for it, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Gorizilla, a gorilla-like supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Adrien's bodyguard is a large and tall man with black hair that has gray sideburns on the sides of his head and dark blue eyes. He doesn't have eyebrows. Civilian attire He wears a dark bluish-gray dress suit with a light bluish-gray sweater underneath the jacket. He also has dark bluish-gray dress shoes. As Gorizilla He is entirely blue with a lighter blue chest and face surrounded by thick black lines. His eyes are yellow, and he has two upper canines that stick out of his mouth. He only wears dark blue slightly tattered pants. Personality Adrien's bodyguard is a serious, grim, and stoic man who never talks or express any emotions. He takes his job very seriously and is quite protective of Adrien, threatening Simon Grimault when the latter just wanted to shake hands with Adrien. His suspicious nature also thrives outside of his job as he glances at Marinette from a distance because she is talking back to her purse, where Tikki is, in "Guitar Villain". He isn't afraid to stand up to what he considers dangerous to himself or others, like Simon Says and Darkblade, but he becomes fearful in particular cases he is endangered. While not openly genial, the bodyguard obeys his boss Gabriel and Nathalie. He follows through on requests on others, such as delivering Marinette's Christmas gift to Adrien in "Santa Claws". Underneath Adrien's bodyguard's intimidating exterior, he is shown to be gentle and kind as briefly played with action figure dolls and secretly allowed Adrien's friends into the Agreste mansion in "Party Crasher". He can also be easily moved as seen in "Reflekdoll", when he sees the girls sincerely beg him to allow Adrien to have fun with them. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Gorizilla.png|As Gorizilla Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Netural Good Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Supervillains Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Angry characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Male Heroes Category:Animal characters Category:Gorillas Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Drivers Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Barney's Allies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Hypnotised characters Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Bodyguards Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Miraculous Villains Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures villains Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Good characters Category:Bad characters Category:Characters voiced by Ezra Weisz